


Past

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his father won't give him any more information, Trent imagines Anton and Tommy's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

"Doctor Oliver is from a part of my past I've chosen to put aside. A part that's quite painful for me..."

Trent mulled over the words, turning them around and around in his head as he tried to get to sleep. What had been so painful about his past that his dad never wanted to think about it again? Trent had watched them carefully as he helped Haley clean up the mess, too far away to hear the words but close enough to see the unspoken emotions pass between them. Dr. Oliver had leaned close, his father had touched him, winked at him, before leaving the cybercafe. Trent had waited at home in his father's office to hear the story, only to be given that short, simple explanation. "...a part of my past."

In his mind, Trent saw the two of them, young as they must have been, back when his father was Anton and Dr. O was Tommy. Smiling without any painful past to darken their eyes. Touching and close as they had been today. Maybe they had once worked together, late into the night, until they could both barely see. Anton would stretch his back, like he always does before bed, and Tommy would rub the bridge of his nose under his glasses, like he does when someone asks a stupid question in class. Maybe Anton would reach over, help Tommy slide those glasses off his face, set them aside. Maybe Tommy would lean close, like he did in the cafe, only this time smiling tiredly and turning his face up as Anton bent down to kiss him.

Just two young scientists, working together. No past. No future.

Trent rolled over, closing his eyes tight as he let his imagination fill in the blanks left by his father's words.

Maybe they had even had a lab assistant, a young boy, barely out of high school, no parents, nowhere to live. Someone who liked to draw, who didn't mind working late too, when his bosses were willing to give him a ride home, maybe a place to stay, a warm bed to share.

Trent slid his hand over his stomach, reaching down as he imagined what it must have felt, to have Anton's lips on his own, Tommy's body pressed against him. To share in that past, to know them.


End file.
